


That of the Obvious

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Professor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: No one would have suspected the two of them. Not in a million years. The two were just so different from one another that it didn’t make sense for them to be together. Dr. Crowley was too open with his emotions. He was open enough that the students thought that he might scare off Dr. Fell if they were to ever have a conversation with each other. Dr. Fell had a metaphorical stick shoved so far up his ass that his students would not be surprised to find out that Dr. Fell had a perpetual taste of wood in his mouth.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	That of the Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello everyone! Welcome to day eight of my Countdown to Christmas! This idea is one that I’ve seen floating around Tumblr for a while. I don’t remember who made the post but yeah. I’ve tried to write this idea in the past but it really didn’t work out so well in my favor so I guess here’s this now. I hope you enjoy it!!

It was a well-known fact that Dr. Anthony Crowley was married. He always talked about his husband as if he had been the one who created the Earth. How his smile lit up an entire room. His absolute love of books and sushi and baked goods. Some of the students would argue that they knew more about Dr. Crowley’s  _ husband  _ than they knew about Dr. Crowley himself. To each their own, they supposed.

On the other side of campus, there was a professor by the name of Dr. Ezra Fell. No one knew anything about Dr. Fell. He kept his relationship with his students strictly professional. That was the end of that. He was one of the strictest professors on campus. However, he was also the one who seemed to know the most about any given subject, especially history. Not a single one of his students could have told you anything about him besides his name. He kept his personal life locked up so tightly some of the students wondered if he even  _ had  _ a personal life. No one seemed to mind though. After all, they weren’t paying their tuition to learn about his personal life, and he did a perfectly fine job of teaching. 

No one would have suspected the two of them. Not in a million years. The two were just so different from one another that it didn’t make sense for them to be together. Dr. Crowley was too open with his emotions. He was open enough that the students thought that he might scare off Dr. Fell if they were to ever have a conversation with each other. Dr. Fell had a metaphorical stick shoved so far up his ass that his students would not be surprised to find out that Dr. Fell had a perpetual taste of wood in his mouth. 

There was only once that the two of them were caught together. A student by the name of Jeremy Hogan caught them walking off campus together and they both got into Dr. Crowley’s vintage Bentley. Jeremy, of course, spread the news to his friends immediately. 

***

“Guys, I just saw Dr. Crowley and Dr. Fell leave together,” Jeremy said before he even shut the door to his dorm room. His roommate, Michael, shook his head.    
  


“I really don’t believe you,” Michael said. “The two of them have nothing in common. Why would they be going off together?” Jeremy shook his head.

“I don’t know, but I saw them. They both got into Dr. Crowley’s Bentlely.”

“Perhaps Dr. Fell’s car broke down and Dr. Crowely was offering him a ride home or something,” Michael mused. “That would make sense, I suppose.” Michael shook his head. “But he’s never mentioned being friends with Dr. Fell before. You would have thought he would mention it.” Jeremy shrugged. 

“I don’t know. I can only tell you what I saw. And what I saw was Dr. Fell getting into Dr. Crowley’s Bentley.” 

***

It didn’t take long for the news to spread all over campus. Why on Earth would Dr. Fell be going along with Dr. Crowley? There was really no reason for that. The “Dr. Crowley was simply offering Dr. Fell a ride home because Dr. Fell’s car broke down” theory was the most prominent over everything. However, some people had some other theories. 

Some suspected the worst of Dr. Crowley.  _ Of course  _ Dr. Crowley wouldn’t mention Dr. Fell. If he were to mention Dr. Fell’s name, he would be forced to admit that he was  _ cheating  _ on his “beloved” husband. Dr. Crowley had always had some special fascination with snakes. Who could have guessed that he was a snake himself? That all the talk about how amazing his husband was had only been a ruse to cover up the fact that he was actually cheating. On the off chance that he was to run into any of his students outside of school with his husband. He couldn’t  _ possibly  _ be cheating if all he did was talk about his amazing husband during class. Cheaters don’t do that. Cheaters don’t think the world of their partner.

Some decided that Dr. Crowley was simply friends with Dr. Fell. After all, the two of them did work at the same university. Of course they would probably come across each other at some point or other. It could even make sense that they’d befriended each other. Some people did have friends with interests that were vastly different from theirs. Besides, both being college professors would give them both a similar schedule for everything, making setting outside meet-ups easier. 

Some took to thinking even deeper about it. None of them could recall the name of Dr. Crowley’s husband. They had all just assumed that his husband shared the last name Crowley. That’s how most couples tended to do things. But that isn’t how all did them. These students held on to the theory that Dr. Fell  _ was  _ the husband of Dr. Crowley. They figured that this was a perfectly normal explanation for it. It would also explain why the two of them had gone off together. And why the two of them almost always waited until after they thought all the students were either off in their dorm rooms or off at some party to leave. With how closed off Dr. Fell was, it would make sense that he would ask Dr. Crowley to not disclose the fact that they were married to each other. If that was the case, Dr. Crowley really did do a good job of it. Somehow always talking about his husband without dropping his name or the fact that he was also working for that very same school. 

***

Come Monday morning, Dr. Fell’s class was buzzing more than they usually were. Usually, his students were little more than zombies, especially this early in the morning. When he came out of his office, a hush fell over the students and they all watched him. Watched his every move. He stared at the students and pulled a chair to the center of the room and sat down. 

“Does someone care to explain  _ exactly _ what is going on here?” Dr. Fell demanded. No one said a thing. “Oh come now, you all were so talkative this morning. Do you know something that I do not?” Dr. Fell was met with silence. He sighed. “Alright,” he said, deciding he didn’t want to waste any more of his precious class time on the subject. “Open your textbooks to chapter seven and we’ll get started for today.” 

***

Dr. Crowley’s class was much in the same mess. Dr. Crowley didn’t mind. He was hoping that it meant that they’d done their work and were excited to be starting the day’s topic. It was quite an exciting time and definitely one of his favorite subjects to teach. But as he paid closer attention to what the students were saying, he realized that biology was not at all the topic of their fascination. 

“ . . . Dr. Fell and Dr. Crowley . . .” 

“Bentley . . . “ 

“Friday afternoon . . .”

Dr. Crowley shook his head. He knew he was bound to get caught eventually. He did talk about his husband quite a lot. His students were very smart. He was not surprised in the slightest to find out that they’d been found out.

“Alright people,” he said. He didn’t want to push the subject of the day back, but he was willing to do it. There was only one thing he loved talking about more than anything else: his husband. “I’m hearing my name and Dr. Fell’s name. What is going on?” The students quickly fell silent. None of them wanted to be the one to speak. None of them knew if their theory was the right one, no matter how much they believed it. None of them wanted to bring their theories to the floor. “Don’t sit here and play dumb. I know what I heard and I know you know that I wasn’t born yesterday.” All of his students exchanged a glance but none dared to speak. Crowley looked around the room for the student that he knew would speak upon being asked. He smiled when he saw her. “Amy care to explain?” 

Amy shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She looked to the girls sitting around her that Dr. Crowley had always assumed to be her friends. When they didn’t say anything, she took a deep breath. 

“Are you cheating on your husband?” She asked bravely. Dr. Crowley snorted and started laughing. Upon realizing that none of the students were laughing, he decided that it had been a serious question. A serious question that his students wanted the answer to. 

“No,” he said flatly. “I would never even  _ dream _ of doing such a monstrous thing. He is the light of my life and the air in my lungs.” Crowley shook his head. “He is my rock, my home, and my everything. Why would you think such a thing?” The students began whispering among themselves. “Hey now,” Crowley said, “This is a group discussion. Anything you have to say you can say to the entire class.” A student who Crowley couldn’t be bothered to remember the name of spoke next. 

“Well, it’s just that you were caught leaving campus with Dr. Fell. None of us could recall you ever talking about Dr. Fell.” The student shrugged. “So we thought maybe not talking about him was a cover-up.

“Never talk-” Crowley shook his head. “Of course I talk about him. I talk about him all the time. Besides, I think it is quite impossible to cheat on your husband  _ with  _ your husband.” A few students gasped, and the whispering started up again. 

Crowley stared at his students. How did they not know? He knew he talked about his husband all the time. That is how they knew to even ask about the man to begin with. His students were some of the brightest young souls that he had ever taught, and  _ they hadn’t figured it out _ ? He spoke of his husband so much that he was certain that he’d name-dropped at least once. How could he not have? There was only so much you could get away with when talking about someone without bringing their name into the conversation. That’s how talking about people worked. 

“Wait,” another student said. “You’re  _ married  _ to  _ Dr. Fell? _ ”

“I thought that bit was obvious,” Crowley said. “Yes, yes I am married to Dr. Fell. Who else would I be married to?”

“Literally anyone but him,” Amy said. “You don’t have anything in common.” 

“My dear, just because we don’t teach the same subject does  _ not  _ mean we have nothing in common.” Crowley shook his head. “Ok, well new project time, I guess,” Crowley said. He walked across the room to his desk and pulled up the list of people in the class. “I will be pairing you up today. Your job today is to find something that you have in common with that person. It must go beyond physical appearance.” He scanned the list and began mentally sorting them into pairs. “I don’t want any smart remarks about you being in the same class either. I want you to find something in your personal lives that you have in common. Start literally anywhere. Come up with as many as you can. The group that comes up with the most gets ten extra credit points and doesn’t have to come to class on Wednesday.” 

As soon as he finished getting people into their groups, making sure to separate people he knew were friends or at least knew each other outside of class, he let them get started. He pulled out his phone because he was done teaching for the class. He noticed a text from Ezra. 

_ My class was absolutely bonkers today. Do you happen to know what could have possibly gotten into them? _

_ I think they found out for the first time that we’re married _ , Crowley typed back. He immediately got a response. 

_ I thought that bit was obvious.  _

_ Not to them apparently _ . 

Crowley put his phone away and began walking around the room. He especially wanted to pick on the groups that had already gone silent. There was no way that they had enough similarities already that they were confident that they were getting the points and getting the free skip class day. No one missed out on a free skip class day. 

By the time class was coming to a close, each of the pairs had a list of things in common. Some were longer than others, and Crowley did name the winners of his little challenge. He went to his computer and put the points into the system. 

“You see class, everyone has stuff in common. Sometimes you have to just dig a little bit deeper to find it. It really isn’t that hard once you try it.” He shrugged. “Anyone have any doubts left about Dr. Fell and myself?” No one answered. Crowley looked at the clock. Ten minutes left. “Class is over, you’re more than welcome to leave. Unless you have any questions. Questions about class. Or I suppose you could ask about Dr. Fell and myself.” Crowley had never seen so many hands shoot up at the same time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
